War Against Darkness
by secretstar17
Summary: Alina has broken up with Mal, due to his kiss with her enemy. She doesn't know if Nikolai is pretending to like her but she knows for sure they are on the same team to destroy the Darkling. Will she fall in love with this prince and save the world from darkness, or will she be heartbroken forever and live in darkness?


_"I want to kiss you," Nikolai said. "But I won't. Not until you're thinking of me instead of trying to forget him." _

That kept running through my head, the night with Nikolai, the rushing of my pulse, the skipping of my heat beat, and a strange feeling in the pitt of my stomach. Why does he have this effect on me? First the Darkling, then Mal and now him. _Not until you're thinking of me instead of trying to forget him. _Was I trying to forget Mal when I had the urge to kiss Nikolai? Mal did kiss Zoya and ignored me the passed few days or weeks, but I think I'm over him. He was always there for me and I did love him, but that's probably because we grew up together and we are like brother and sister. I've been trying to ignore the Prince or anyone since that night. I don't think anything interesting can happen in two days. Besides, Tolya and Tamar has been updating me while we eat together in my chambers. Tamar would often chat to me and she would teach me some moves incase anyone attacks.

"Alina, I'm not judging you, but you should really get out of your chambers." Tamar told me just as I fell. I think that is all I do during our training, just fall and humiliate myself.

"It sort of sounds like your judging me." I teased her as I got up.

"I'm not, I'm just... Why... I mean, how..." Tamar stammered.

"You can tell me. It is not like I have a chance in beating you up." I got a glass of water and took a sip.

"I wanted to ask you, why are you locking yourself up in your chambers?"

"I'm not locking myself in here. I just want some time to myself to think." I replied.

"You're hiding from Mal, aren't you?" Tamar said with crossed arms.

"Tamar, Mal chose to kiss Zoya. It is his choice and mine is to stay away from him."

"He is the captain of your guards. I don't think you can just ignore him."

"I know. I don't even know where he is."

Tamar sat on the sofa near the fireplace. "He has been with Zoya lately, nothing intimate just hanging."

That hit me right through the heart. He kisses her, he chased me but I yell at him and he confronts me and I ignore him, and now he is with ZOYA... I think what we had was nothing, if he chose to just hang with my enemy after we break up.

"Alina..." Tamar shakes lightly. "Where did you go?"

"I was on planet Alina."

"I had enough of this talk of feelings. I should tell Prince Nikolai to get you someone to listen and help you with your feelings."

"I don't need someone to do that. I have no feelings for him."

"Sure... Tell that to the girl who locked herself in this dark chamber. You should really redecorate if your bored. This black is not you." She rolled her eyes and just as she opened the door she turned around. "Actually this black may be a little you cause you are... whats the word? Heartbroken?"

"I am not!" I insured her just as she closed the door. I feel that I could hear her laugh through the doors. I really should redecorate. What color should I paint the walls. That sounds fun!

I ran to the door and opened it. I startled Tolya and Tamar. "Can you please ask a servant to bring me a list of paint colors and some interior design catalogs."

"Finally! I will get that for you." Tamar said and left.

Just as Tamar came in with the catalogs and samples of paint colors, we sat on the floor planning everything out. Even though Tamar is tough, I can see she liked helping me pick the right furnitures and colors.

* * *

I waited two days for the paint and during those days I took the furnitures out and nothing was left in the room, it is just an empty dark room. Tamar and I waited for the paint while we laid on the floor.

"I want to paint! Ahh!" I am so fustrated.

"Be patient." Tamar said.

We stayed there for a few hours till the door opened. I got up immediately and had a huge grin on my face when I saw a servant bring three containers and paint brushes.

"Pai-" the servant tried to talk but I interrupted.

"Thank you!" I got the paint and put them down in the middle of the room.

"I will bring the furniture when the paint is dry." The servant said.

"Thank you." I said and he bowed before he left.

I opened the containers impatiently and dipped the paint brush into the paint. I stood up and looked for the best place to start.

"You really are excited to paint, huh?" Tamar said pointing to the spot I should paint.

"I never painted before, Ana Kuya didn't allow us to because she said we will make too much paint."

We finished with 3 walls and just as I went to dip the pain brush into the paint container, there was a small knock and the door opened. I didn't look up and went back to painting the wall.

"Alina, I will be outside." Tamar told me before she left. I thought maybe Tolya was calling her, so I continued painting. Who knew painting was so relaxing.

"Nice color."

"SAINTS!" I spun around at the sudden masculine voice behind me. It was Nikolai.

"Sorry to startle you, I thought you knew I was here." He smirked.

"If I did, then I wouldn't have said saints, and I probably wouldn't have ignored you." I continued painting.

"I thought you were ignoring me. I haven't seen you since that night. I wanted to check on you." Nikolai said when he got a paint brush and started helping me paint.

"You didn't need to check on me, I'm fine and pretty occupied."

"I can see. It's a nice shade. Lavender purple and the trims are cream." Nikolai said.

"Thank you. Tamar and I picked it out together."

"I'd like to see it once it is done." Nikolai put the paint brush down and walked to me, turning me to face him.

"Alina, I'm sorry for what I said the night on the ship. I realized it was harsh." He told me.

"Nikolai, it's nothing. It was a really rough day and you're not the only one who made me mad." I said

"So you were mad." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm really sorry Alina."

"I was mad but only for a few minutes. Stop saying sorry." I gave an assuring smile but he arched an eyebrow.

"What is bothering you Alina?" He asked and then my stomach started to twist.

"Nothing, I want to get this paint done."

"Alina, I think something is bothering you. You haven't been seen for a long time."

I didn't want to tell him anything, so I put the paint brush I was holding on his face. Half his face is purple and he raised both eyebrows and gave a slight smile.

"Is it going to be that way now?" He got his paint brush and got a lot of paint and threw it at me.

"That is not fair!" I yelled and threw paint on his neat uniform.

We were having a paint fight and a fun one in fact. I ran to get the other container of paint but he got hold of my waist and pulled me back. I pushed him and ran for the paint again. This time he got hold of my arm and we tripped on wet paint. I was laying on the floor and he propped up on one elbow and we were both laughing so hard. Before I knew it he was carousing my check. I was blushing and without having control of my body, I pulled him close to me by his tie and we were kissing.

It was a soft, tender kiss. It was a kiss I didn't feel before. This was a kiss that wasn't fake, or between best friends, it was a kiss that was passionate but also meant something. A connection. I was right, I love Mal, but in a brotherly way, not a lover way.

Nikolai pulled back and smirked down at me. "Wow. I didn't have that much fun in ages, and that kiss added to my happiness."

I blushed and got up. Nikolai was completely purple and I'm guessing I am too. I looked around and saw the room was finished. All I had to do was wait for it to dry. Nikolai just stood there watching me.

"I should go to my old room and change." I told him.

"Of course." Nikolai opened the door for me, and I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed his cheek before I left.

"Alina... Can we have dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Okay." I replied.

"I will pick you up at your room" Nikolai said and I walked back to my old chambers. I felt eyes all on me when I was walking.


End file.
